


Nightcap

by Find_Me_Calling_You



Series: Learning to Be Three [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: (just a little) piss drinking, Blowjobs, Boys In Love, Collar, Cuddling, Foreskin Play, M/M, Panties, Rope Bondage, Threesome - M/M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:09:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23055244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Find_Me_Calling_You/pseuds/Find_Me_Calling_You
Summary: Follows 'Blame it on the Vodka,' when the boys arrive home, they play with Nick in spectacular fashion.
Relationships: Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Armie Hammer, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi, Timothée Chalamet/Nick Delli Santi/Armie Hammer
Series: Learning to Be Three [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656886
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Nightcap

I’ve still got Nick curled into my side, the warmth of his breath on the side of my neck, my fingers combing through thick, silky hair. Timmy’s back a moment later, holding a brown bag with triumph. Nick makes like he’s going to pull away from me, surrender his spot in the middle to Timmy but Timmy just drops into the window seat, closes the door, and leans into Nick, sandwiching him between us.

“You can stay there; wanna make you a Niki sandwich.” Nick snorts but looks at Timmy with so much affection, I think I fall a little more in love with both of them right then and there.

It’s not a terribly long drive back to the condo I’ve found with Nick’s help, but it is enough time for Timmy to get his prize vodka open and take a pull, passing it to Nick, who bites back a small grimace, taking a swig as well.

“You don’t keep juice or anything with you when you go out?” Nick asks, eyebrow raised and Timmy perks up like he remembered something brilliant.

“Oh yeah.” Wordlessly, the driver is already passing back a half-empty bottle of cranberry juice. The real stuff, not the sugary cocktail.

There’s a pack of red solo cups under one of the seats and a scavenge with my long arms turns them up. Timmy makes them each a very generously poured vodka cranberry. When Timmy passes Nick’s over, I can see the hesitation written in my best friend’s face.

_I’ll try._

My pants are already tighter and I reach down, adjusting himself subtly. Timmy is watching me, a subtle little smirk playing across his lips as we return our gaze to Nick, Timmy already fussing over does he want more juice? More vodka?

“No, no, it’s fine. Thank you, Tim.” A soft kiss to Tim’s forehead. “I was just planning on being done for the night, that’s all. But one last one won’t hurt. I can’t hold back a smile at how stiff Nick’s grin is as he brings the cup up to his lips. His free hand is balled not quite in his crotch but definitely trying to sneak between his tight upper legs.

By the time they pull up in front of the condo, they’ve finished their drinks and Nick has progressed to full blown squirming, obviously struggling with his need to urinate. I couldn’t hold back a grin as I slid out of the seat, offering my hold to a trembling Niki.

“Hanging in there?”

“Just.” Nick murmured, red in the face from spirits and embarrassment in equal measure. “It’ll be nice to pee when we get inside.” I hum noncommittally and Nick shoots me a look of apprehension as we make our way towards the door where Timmy’s waiting for us, the fucking vodka bottle in his hand as he tips forward and back on and off his heels. His look reads pure sex, more mischief. Oh, is Niki going to have _fun_ tonight.

“Timmy.” I watch his eyes briefly glaze over with a flash of arousal, focus on me. “I want you to strip as soon as you unlock that door. But leave your underwear on. I’ll get your collar in a moment.”

Nick’s looking at me with wide eyes, pupils blown with arousal.

“And you Niki Wonder,” I begin, leaning in to kiss his neck, nibble at his shoulder, feeling him squirm against me, now in both arousal and desperation. “I need a safe word from you.”

“A safe word?” Nick’s voice is barely a whisper and I watch the shiver roll through his body, down his spine as I hums into Nick’s neck. “Um...vespa?” I snort and can’t help pulling my dearest friend into a hug.

“Vespa it is.” And I kiss him, long slow and deep, feeling him moan into my mouth, our lips catching and pulling, rubbing our skin together occasionally, our scruff rubbing together to create the most delicious little points of friction against our skin. He tastes like cranberry and vodka and his own taste, not as sweet as Timmy’s but distinctly and unrelentingly male.

I hear the door click open and Timmy’s immediately inside, closing the door part way so he could drop trou. Perhaps I should have a bit more discretion myself, kissing another man right outside my front door, so I pull away, drop one last kiss on his cheekbone, and tug him inside.

As soon as the door is shut, Timmy’s there, grabbing Nick and pushing him up against the wall, kissing him fiercely until Niki fucking _whimpers_ and then Timmy’s right to work, quickly stripping Nick of his designer shirt, letting it fall to the floor as he moved on to the tight suit pants, shoving his designer briefs and pants down in one, letting them pool around Nick’s ankles.

Nick moaned, his beautiful olive golden skin on display, the tiniest hint of a tan line across his low belly and then the nest of dark curls between his legs. And sticking up proudly from those soft curls was his cock, swollen and red and the immediate object of Timmy’s attention.

“Niki.” Timmy moaned, bit at Nick’s hip, nuzzled his cock. His hand was about to come up, guide Nick’s big cock into his mouth when I stepped in, tapping him on the shoulder.

“Let Nick take the rest of his clothes off before you do that.” I instructed, watching Timmy quickly obey, getting to work on Nick’s shoes while I reached over, found Nick’s cock, pumping it slowly with a twist of my wrist. The head was distinctly wet, and I’m not sure if it’s just precum or if his slit is starting to dribble his other need. Either way, I know Tim will take care of it.

I let Nick lean on me as he lifts one leg, then the other, finally completely naked before our eyes. After Timmy has draped Nick’s clothes over the back of a nearby chair, I catch him before he can sink to his knees, stroke his neck. There’s a thin leather collar with real diamonds in it, kept most recently in the table just inside the entryway. It’s perfect for Timmy’s delicate neck, and when I finish fastening it, he has the dreamiest look on his face.

“Such a very good boy. Now go make Niki feel good.” Eager to obey, he drops to his knees in front of Nick, kissing his low belly, nuzzling his thighs, before pressing a kiss to Nick's cock.

“Niki…” Timmy gasps it reverently into his skin and I can see Nick’s eyes glaze over as Timmy presses another kiss to his cock. “You’re so beautiful. Fuck, I wanna worship your cock.” And with that he licks a long stripe up Nick’s cock, from base to tip, gently retracting his foreskin when he reaches the head. Slowly pumping it, I can hear Nick’s little gasps at the sensation, Timmy seeming to sense how tender the head of his cock could be and touching it primarily through the foreskin. Another couple strokes and he was bolder, giving the slit a series of the lightest little licks and Nick fucking mewled, squirming, as he reached down to thread his fingers through Timmy’s hair, not even pulling, just holding, close to the scalp so it wouldn’t hurt.

“Can I…?” Nick looks to me for guidance, his eyes flicking from where his hands grasp Timmy’s hair to my face, making sure he isn’t stepping on any boundaries and I smile mildly at him. I didn’t realize I’d been palming my dick through my pants until I had to walk over to them.

“Do you trust us?” Nick’s answer is an immediate nod.

“Yes. Always.” His second word turns into a moan and a strangled little cry. Timmy’s sucking the head of his cock now and I can see his hips and thighs squirming, working from the sensation.

“Tim, would you bring me the dark green?” Tim immediately pops off Nick’s cock with a wicked grin, giving it a quick parting kiss, as if he’s promising to be back soon. “Come with me.” I take Niki’s hand, pleasantly surprised when he squeezes it tight and pushes himself close to me, our arms bumping as I lead him into the glorious master bath off our room.

I glance briefly to the ceiling where I installed a hook last weekend. There are a variety of places I want to subtly place them throughout the condo, but this had been the best stretch of open, private space upon first sweep of the place.

Plus I liked the way Tim’s moans would echo off the tiles. Bathrooms were well-known for their excellent acoustics.

“You’re being so good, Niki.” I kiss him gently, free my hand to stroke his cheeks. He returns the kiss and I can feel him squirming again. The arousal of the moment and how hard his cock was distracted his full bladder a little, but obviously not entirely.

I lay a gentle hand over the slight swell in his low belly. He squirms harder.

“Um, I still...I need to…”

“I know you do, baby.” I kiss him again, lips, cheek, behind the ear and feel him shiver against me, hands grasping my biceps, holding me close as if begging for my grounding presence. Nick usually kept me in the moment in so many other areas of our life, for me to be that safe space for him during sex is an honor and one I hope I never fail him on. “The floor’s tile if you can’t hold it, but I’m not letting you use the toilet.” Nick groaned low and went to surge against me, press himself into my arms, tangle our legs, rub our hips together and maybe put a little blessedly relieving pressure on his groin.

“I think you were looking for that kind of dark olive-army green but, we’ve got forest green.” Timmy reappears and I can feel Nick tremble briefly when he realizes what Timmy brought. A beautiful coil of rich, dark green hemp rope that will look unbelievably beautiful on Nick’s skin.

“I think it’s perfect.” I rewarded Timmy with a kiss and a smack on the ass, feeling the skin grow warm beneath my palm, even through the delicate lace.

“Were you wearing those all night?” Nick’s mouth was hanging open, eyes dark and hungry as he took in the dainty lace panties that clung to Timmy’s hips, barely containing his now very hard cock.

“Yup.” Timmy pops the word as he again drops to the floor in front of Nick with a wicked grin. Nuzzles right into the crease of Nick’s groin, licking up the lingering sweat from their dancing, inhaling his musk and moaning into his skin.

“Jesus, Tim, so good…” Nick could barely hold still, which is where the rope came in.

“Hands behind your back.” Nick obeys immediately. I can see his skin shiver and tremble and I kiss his neck, down his spine, nipping here and there before I reach his hands. I start there, something simple just to keep them together. I don’t want to overwhelm Nick too much tonight. He’s already been so very yielding to us, giving and open, and just perfect.

I thread the rope through his arms, around his waist, across his chest, over his shoulders until he’s wrapped up like the tastiest Christmas present.

I don’t intend to actually suspend him from the hook, but I’m not letting him escape, especially if he’s getting desperate to pee again. With another set of intricate knots and twists, I secure the ropes around his shoulders and then use the parts nearest his shoulders to tie into a loop. Pulling Nick up onto his tip toes for a moment, the top loop is easily caught by the sturdy hook.

Nick pulls slightly as if testing it and immediately groans, head falling back, licking his lips when I come around to look at his face.

“Good?” Nick nodded fervently.

“So good.” His eyes were drifting shut. Timmy was currently mouthing at his balls and looked to be sucking on the left one, Nick letting out the most delicious series of low moans, whimpers, soft cries, his own praise for Timmy.

Timmy looks every bit as blissed out as Nick does, hands caressing Nick’s thighs to avoid touching himself. Sucking noisily, wetly at Nick’s balls, licking the creases of his groin. Sucking and nibbling a dark little love bite onto the inner curve of his thigh. Coming back and nuzzling at Nick’s cock before taking it into his mouth and moaning around the sensitive head.

Nick cried out at this and I’m glad I tied him, because I can see his knees threaten to buckle at all the sensations. It’s time I made quick work of my own clothes, tossing them into the hamper and approaching them again, naked and hard and so very proud of my boys for the show they’re giving me.

Stroking my cock, I can see how desperate Niki is again. His feet won’t stay still, his legs and hips are tense and shaking under Timmy’s attention and the little bump of his full bladder in his low belly is more pronounced than ever. Timmy’s paying it no mind though. Currently fascinated once again with Nick’s foreskin, tucking his tongue into it, licking the head of Nick’s cock then guiding it forward, out past the head and nibbling on the sensitive skin until he cries out, whole body shaking at the pleasure Timmy’s giving him.

After a moment, Timmy’s mouth is back to his balls again, wetly, almost roughly licking them, just enough to make Nick groan low every time he does it. He hums against the base of Nick’s cock and then goes to work nibbling the skin around the base of his penis.

A short cry from Nick catches my attention and I look quickly to his cock and where a splatter of yellow drops is now creeping down Timmy’s skin.

Timmy barely reacts, just smiles and moves his attention to the head of Nick’s cock, lapping it gently, eyes glancing up at him as if giving permission. Nick whimpers, squirms his legs together.

“He wants you to.” I encourage, stepping closer to them. Nick looks at me with something like a plea in his eyes but I can’t tell what he’s pleading for exactly. He’s obviously on the edge of losing control of his bladder, and I know him, he loved what we did at the club but actually peeing on someone is different.

I’ve never been good with words, so I decide it’s perhaps best now to show, rather than tell Nick, just how okay it really is.

“Timmy.” I step up close to them, not quite beside Nick but close, turned in towards Timmy so he’s not far from either of our erections. Timmy gets the message immediately, eyes bright and hazy with arousal, his little panties soaked in the front where his cock has been leaking a steady stream of pre-cum. He gives Nick’s cock a sweet parting kiss and moves to mine, licking the head a few times before nuzzling into it. Eyes not closing but looking up at me, waiting.

I’m not half as desperate as Nick is but I’m definitely feeling how much I drank so it’s a relief to let go of the pressure at the base of my cock and the tenseness in my groin muscles. I moan low as Timmy immediately leans into my stream, letting it soak his chest, his belly, down his legs, his panties. I guide my stream to the hollow of his throat, wetting his collar before raising it up, unable to resist a smirk when Timmy immediately and excitedly opens his mouth to catch some for a taste.

Nick makes a strangled little cry next to us and I look over. His dick looks painfully hard, swollen, red and dripping pre-cum interrupted by the tiniest occasional squirt of piss. His thighs are shaking.

While my attention was on Nick, Timmy has happily swallowed a couple mouthfuls of my pee and was working on a third before I guided my stream away, using the last of it to drench his little panties.

“Not when we’ve been drinking.” I only let him drink my piss when we’ve been well hydrated all day, so it really is basically water. Timmy pouts. “Do you need spanking?”

“Maybe.” Timmy looks up at me and I groan, pumping my cock. I want to put him over my knee, spank him, finger him open, torture his prostate until he loses control and cums and pisses over my lap. But first, Nick.

Timmy’s gone back to nuzzling his cock, which looks more ready to come than anything, angry red and tender to Timmy’s touch.

“Lemme suck you.” Timmy kisses his dick then takes him in his mouth, bobbing his head and letting Nick fuck into his throat with tiny thrusts.

“I...oh Jesus. _Tim_. If you make me cum, I’m gonna piss and I won’t be able to stop it.” Tim looks up at him, retracts the foreskin, licks the head then sucks on it lightly and Nick can’t hold back anymore. Rocking forward as much as the rope allows, he cries out, balls drawn up, cock pulsing thick streams of come into Timmy’s mouth. Timmy looks like he found Jesus, eagerly slurping up every burst of come Nick gives him.

As expected, it’s almost immediate after his orgasm. Timmy has pulled back to gently kissing the head, holding Nick’s softening cock lightly when a golden stream begins to escape, making Timmy moan as he turns his face into it, letting it wash over his cheeks, opening his mouth for a taste, making sure Nick is watching when he swallows it down.

Timmy's eyes cut over to me, hazy green-brown-gold watching me stroke my cock while Nick's steady stream of piss caresses his skin, it's enough to push me over the edge, marking Timmy's chest with thick pulses of my come, mingling it with Nick's urine.

Timmy shifts, gently grabs Nick’s helplessly spilling cock, guiding it to allow the flood of heat to caress his groin. He lets his dick escape the now soaked panties, directing Nick’s flow on his pulsing cock, coming with a broken cry. “ _Niki!_ ” 

When Nick is finally done, he’s panting softly and I step close, let him lean his head on my shoulder as I quickly releases the knots, taking in the patterns the rope left on his body while also pulling my dear friend into a tight hug.

“You were amazing. Absolutely perfect.” Nick shivers in my arms but curls closer, like he isn’t quite ready to surface from the subspace I managed to drop him into. “My good boy, love you so much, Niki.” Timmy joins their hug and I free one arm to pull him close while Timmy wraps gently around Nick’s back.

“That was the sexiest thing I’ve ever done. I love you so much. Thank you Niki.” Nick practically whimpers and Timmy leans in, gives him the gentlest little kiss and I can feel them both melt into me.

“C’mon loves, shower then bed.” On our way to the shower, I toss a couple of beach towels back onto the mess Niki and I made on the floor. I’ll get it in the morning.

The rain shower is massive, easily enough room for three and Nick drops onto a bench as soon as we’re inside.

“Are you okay?” I kneel at his feet and Timmy curls up to his side.

“Yeah, yeah.” He still sounds a little dazed but more like our Nick. “That was just so good it felt surreal.” Timmy smiled and started kissing Nick’s shoulder.

“I’m glad we could make you feel good, Niki.” Nick smiles at him, tips his head to bump lightly against Timmy’s then reaches over and squeezes my hand tight.

Washing up is a quiet, almost reverent process. Timmy and I are both attentive to Nick and I make sure my Timmy’s okay. He pees about halfway through the shower, aiming for the drain since playtime is over for the night. Nick does the same, leaving me wondering how much he had to drink, but remember it was likely mostly water to avoid a hangover. 

When we’re out of the shower, wrapped in towels and finding the clothes to settle into bed, Nick chews on his lip, like he’s wondering where he’s supposed to sleep.

“Niki, you belong right here now.” Timmy pats at the side of my chest that he isn’t using as a pillow and despite a flash of hesitation, Nick crawls into bed, curls against my side, and relaxes with a happy sigh.

Nick doses off almost instantly, his breathing evening out, and his body melting into me even more. I run my hands carefully over the skin of his arms, his back. The marks aren’t bad at all, but they may be a little tender in the morning. I should put some ointment on his reddened skin in the morning. Maybe give him a backrub too. I think he’d like that.

Timmy does a fair bit of squirming and twisting, occasionally even kicking until he finds just the right spot to fall asleep, seeking warmth, and finally settling down when I drape my arm across his back. He looks so content, and after a few minutes, I sense him stirring, watching through a half open eye as he reaches across me, rests a hand on Nick’s arm, just leaves it there.

We still need to have a long, sober conversation in the morning. Nick had been so close to us for so long; one of the first ones to learn about our relationship, immediately welcoming Timmy and treating him like family; not treating me even the tiniest bit different which meant more that any large gesture ever could. If either one of us needed anything, he was just there. If we needed a third opinion to break an impasse, Nick would always provide it, gently, trying not to step on any toes. 

He’d keep us company on movie nights, when we wanted to interact with other humans but also not have to hide our relationship. He taught Timmy how to take care of my profoundly grumpy ass when I’m sick, and when I passed on whatever god-awful flu I had to Timmy, Nick was there, easing my panic and doting on Timmy the same way he always did me. He facilitates so many extra chances for me to see my kids, because they’ve probably spent more time collectively, over their lives with Uncle Niki then they ever did Mom or Dad. He keeps Timmy’s Italian up to snuff, and will even critique his French occasionally. Found the perfect new apartment for us, both here in LA, and back in NYC. He just...fits.

Nick’s the only other person I’ve ever felt unconditionally safe with, other than Timmy and to have him curled up against my side, it was more than I ever could have asked for. The same way I didn’t notice there was a Timmy sized piece of my heart missing until I was actually entering a relationship with him, maybe there was a little piece of my heart that just needed a Niki sized patch and I’d never appreciated it before.

I kiss them both on the head and begin to drift off, smelling soft fruit and coconut oil in dark curls, pine and mint clinging to thick, silky strands on my other shoulder.


End file.
